


You and Me

by LadyCassie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCassie/pseuds/LadyCassie
Summary: A series of one-shots all based around Yachi.





	1. Kuroo 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much artwork about this pair that I've absolutely fallen in love with them as a ship.

_**I do not own _ **H**_ ** _aikyuu_****_

* * *

She's changed was the first thought to pass through his mind when Kenma showed him the photo of her and the shrimp. She'd grown her hair out. A fringe and bangs still framed her face, but the rest of her hair had been gathered into a low side pony. He would have said that she was cute the last time he'd seen her, but now that wasn't the case. She'd lost her child-like image and instead had become a woman within the space of what could only be two years.

"Hm? What?" Kenma had been talking.

"I said that I'm meeting them later."

"Oh?" Kuroo looked back at the phone, slightly disappointed to find the image gone and replaced with a blank screen.

"You can join us if you'd like, Shoyo asks about you each time we meet."

Kuroo licked his upper lips, his eyes trailing off to the side least Kenma notice his interest. "Are him and her a thing now?"

"Yachi?" Kenma frowned, eye's drifting up to regard Kuroo with curious golden feline eyes. "She's single." His tone was dull as if he didn't really care, but Kuroo knew better, Kenma was baiting him.

"And how would you know?"

"We have lunch together every Tuesday and Friday."

Kuroo blinked, Kenma had never once mentioned meeting up with anyone for lunch, least of all the former manager of the Karasuno High volleyball team. "Wait, so that's where you disappear off too?"

"Yachi attends the same college as us, I'm surprised you haven't run into her," Kenma said, his eyes finally leaving Kuroo to go back to the phone in his hand which had lit up again, a message from the girl herself flashing across the screen. "Yachi says your more than welcome to join us,"

"Wait, you've already asked?"

"Yes,"

Kuroo dropped his head, a sigh escaping his lips. "You could have at least waited until I said if I was actully going or not."

"But you are coming,"

"Yeah, but don't just do things without asking me first." Kuroo scratched his head, suddenly wondering if he should run home and change.

"You know, Shoyo is staying over here with me tonight before getting the train back to his place tomorrow, so, Yachi will need someone to walk her back to her apartment."

"I'm going home to shower," He didn't need to look behind to know that Kenma was smirking as he replied to the text from Yachi.

* * *

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Kuroo smirked watching Hinata. He was still a ball of energy and had been going none stop since they'd met up earlier that day. They'd gone for a meal and had wondered into a bar later in the evening. It came as a surprise to Kuroo to find out that Yachi's apartment was a lot closer to his place then he'd first thought, only a 20-minute walk and he'd spotted Yachi waiting outside, hair falling in loose curls down her back.

She turned with a smile when Kenma had called out to her and Kuroo swore his heart skipped a beat. She was taller or at least taller than Hinata, thou that could be because her ankle boots had a heel to them. She wore a tan colored shirt, styled with a loose white shirt.

Now, as he walked them back towards her apartment, he couldn't help but be slightly grateful that Hinata was going to be sleeping over at Kenma's instead of Yachi's. "Kuroo will walk you home Yachi," Kenma pulled him from his thoughts as watched his friend tug Hinata away from the lamppost he'd been trying to climb.

Yachi was giggling behind her hand as she watched his antics and Kuroo felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. All night he'd been trying to caught her attention, only to have Hinata cut him off at every opportune moment. A hand pulling against his own had him looking down to see Yachi smiling up at him with flushed cheeks. "This way Kuroo," She said and Kuroo felt his own cheeks flush at how seductive she sounded. "You know, I thought that we would catch up at some point, but we never did get the chance, did we?"

Kuroo smirked, trying to not bring to much attention to the fact that Yachi hadn't let go of his hand. "Hinata is still very much in love with the sport, it's hard not to want to play a match against him again."

"Yes, but then with the amount of alcohol he consumed I'm not sure he'd be much use on the court."

"Your probably right," Kuroo didn't think he'd be much use himself on the court either, although he hadn't consumed nearly as much as Hinata had. "Kenma said we go to the same college, what program are you in?"

"Art design and computer graphics mainly, I do art history two days a week as well."

"Oh, but being a first-year shouldn't it be mandatory to take the full course?"

"I'm actully in the advanced classes with the second years, so I'm not recurred to attend classes like the other first-years"

"You must be really smart then,"

She flushed once more, her head dropping down when she took note of how his eyes twinkled in the street light. "I've always been good at that kind of thing, so when it came to choosing a career, I thought why not choose a path where I can continue to do something I like."

Kuroo smiled softly, coming to a stop when they finally reached Yachi's apartment. "I, uh," With his free hand he reached up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"Can we meet again, Kuroo?" Yachi shouted, taking him by surprise as he looked back down to see that although her face was beet red, determination shone in her eyes.

Smiling softly, he squeezed the hand which she'd still kept a grip on. "I'd like that,"


	2. Kuroo 2

_**I do not own Haikyuu**_

* * *

She was trapped, completely and utterly stuck, and unless she wanted to wake him, she'd be there a while. Kuroo had a habit of sleeping flat on his stomach with two pillows pressed either side of his head, or at least Kenma had told her such when she'd mentioned liking how Kuroo styled his hair.

She stayed over at Kuroo's a number of times, and each time she'd run into the same problem. Kuroo was a cuddler, and it didn't matter to him whether or not he slept on his stomach because one arm was always placed around Yachi. An iron band that Yachi was never able to escape from, and she'd tried more than once.

The first time it had happened, they'd fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, the midsummer heat keeping them apart after they'd finished their nightly activities. She'd fallen asleep to the cool air from the open window brushing gainst her heated skin, only to awaken when said coolness had been replaced by sticky warmth.

It wasn't common that the two got to sleep over at one another's apartments, but when they did Yachi usually ended up in the situation in which she now found herself in, again. Kuroo always seemed to reach out in his sleep, she'd been awake once when he'd done it. His fingers would twitch, and then his hand would slowly start patting the mattress until finally, he came into contact with her. From there he'd slowly pull her to his side, and then once she was completely flush against his side, the arm would lock into place.

It was enduring and it always made Yachi feel protected knowing that even asleep Kuroo was safeguarding her. Kuroo projected a calm and crafty persona, but Yachi had learned early on that he didn't like sharing. He kept a close eye on Yachi, always ready to step in if she felt too out of her comfort zone, yet he had no problem teasing her himself. He loved to watch her cheeks flush, loved to wrap an arm around her as they walked together, but mainly he'd tried to steal kisses from her whenever they had to part, not even caring if her mother was still in the room.

Still, even stuck she couldn't help but love that Kuroo wanted her as close as could be. He made her feel loved, cherished, and even if she couldn't sleep due to the heat, she wouldn't change a single thing about him, because come winter she'd love nothing more the cuddling close to him.

She could only thank the Gods, that instead of her usual pajamas she'd borrowed Kuroo's shorts and a vest. It left her skin exposed to the slight breeze drifting in the window, and if she moved leg slightly to the leg she could feel the coldness from the sheets which had been left untouched until now.

Briefly, before she drifted off back to sleep, she wondered whether or not she could use a pillow as a decoy, at least until the fan was installed in the bedroom, then she'd happily allow Kuroo to keep her flush against his side.


	3. Kuroo 3

**_ I do not own Haikyuu _ **

* * *

The worry of introducing Kuroo to her mother had been the reason for many of Yachi's sleepless nights. It's not that she hadn't told her mother about Kuroo, but now whenever Yachi mentioned him, a dark aura seemed to surround her mother. Once, she swore that she'd heard her mother muttering about murder while holding a picture of Yachi with Kuroo. To say it had put off Yachi inviting Kuroo over would be an understatement.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Kuroo asked as they walked hand in hand towards the train station. College was coming to an end for summer, so they'd both be heading home. They had been trying to come up with a way to meet up, seeing as they didn't actully live close to each other. So far they'd cleared it with Kuroo's parents for Yachi to stay over at their house whenever she visited, but Yachi hadn't wanted to ask her mother. Kuroo didn't seem to realize the danger he would be putting himself in, that or he simply didn't care, Yachi believed it to be the later.

"I just don't think she'd be open to letting us sleep together, I'm sure that I can figure something else out."

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa, so I don't see the problem," Kuroo responded, smiling as if the entire problem had simply vanished with that one sentence.

Yachi liked kuroo, loved him if she was being honest with herself, although she hadn't actully voiced it out loud, still, she wasn't willing to put his life in danger. "I'm meeting up with Hinata and Kageyama for dinner tonight, when I get back home I'll talk to my Mom." She promised.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do,"

"I can't really blame you for worrying," Kageyama said, his pale skin suddenly becoming paler and Yachi had a feeling he was remembering the time he'd been introduced to her mother.

"I don't see what the problem is, Yachi's mom is one of the nicest people I've met," Hinata said, between mouth fulls of food.

"Stupid, don't talk and eat at the same time." Kageyama growled, "And I don't why, but that woman has always liked you most." It seemed like Kageyama was extremely confused, but Yachi knew that her mother was fond of Hinata.

In her mother's eyes, it was Hinata who had pushed Yachi to become the woman she was today. Hinata was one of her closest friends, one her mother thoroughly approved of. When she met Kageyama it hadn't worked out well, first, her mother had silently glared at him without Hinata or Yachi noticing. She'd then cooked them up dinner, Kageyama's hadn't resembled their own dinner at all, but the kicker had been when they were leaving.

Yachi's Mom had patted Hinata's head fondly, telling him to come over to visit Yachi any time he wanted, then with a glare which had sent shivers up Kageyama's spine, she'd slammed the door without saying another word. Kageyama still refused to visit her house again, in fact, she knew he went out of his way to walk the long way if it meant he wouldn't have any chance of running into her mother

It was a side of her mother that she'd never seen before, and it only caused Yachi to worry more than she already had been. If Kageyama was only a friend, what should Yachi expect when introducing her boyfriend? She paled at the thought.

"Don't get so down, Yachi, I'm sure it'll all work out fine" Hinata tried again, reaching over to pat her shoulder, a smile lightly up his face.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Kenma, whose side are you on?"

Kenma's deep sigh threw the phone was all Kuroo needed to know Kenma was actully thinking about his answer. "After hearing from Yachi, I'd say the side where you still live."

"You shouldn't really believe any of that, Hinata told me that Yachi's mom is one of the nicest people he's ever met."

"Hm? Odd, because Kageyama said he lost about 10 years off his life after meeting her."

Kuroo didn't speak to Kageyama much, it was rare that he ever visited Yachi, although he knew that the two texted one another quite often, but then Yachi still texted many of her old volleyball team. Hinata was Yachi's main friend, although since she'd begun attending college, it was Kenma who Kuroo would say had become Yachi's best friend.

Oddly, Kenma who had trouble making friends had bonded easily with Yachi. He spent more time over at Yachi's then Kuroo himself, and it wasn't uncommon for Kuroo to find Yachi over at his, the two playing video games together, something Yachi was surprisingly good at.

If he wasn't so sure of Yachi's feeling for him, Kuroo might have been worried, but then Kenma would never go behind his back to try to steal his girl. He was actully happy that the two got along so well.

"Still, I don't know if it's a good idea to just suddenly turn up at her house without any notice."

"It'll be fine, besides I've just arrived."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I'll call you later," He hung without waiting for an answer.

* * *

"I guess this is where we part," Kageyama said, his eyes darting about as if her mother would suddenly appear out of the blue.

If Yachi didn't know just how frightened of her mother Kageyama really was, she might have laughed. "Thanks for walking with me,"

"It was no problem."

"Well, I better get back before she comes looking for me." Kageyama nodded quickly in agreement, backing away slightly. "I'll see you next week for movie night at Yamaguchi's?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Okay, bye for now.

"Bye for now," Kageyama called as the two finally parted ways.

It was still partly bright out, the sun setting off in the distance, thou Yachi wasn't actually able to see it past the tall buildings which surrounded her neighborhood. Taking her phone from her bag she sent Kuroo a quick message to tell him how her evening had gone and that she was almost home.

It wasn't often that Yachi got to return home, and when she did, she usually had to divide her time between meeting up with her friends and spending time with her mother. Her mother had never taken a shine to any of her male friends, except for Hinata.

Her phone beeped and thinking it was a message from Kuroo, Yachi opened it only to see that it was, in fact, a message from Kenma. Her mouth falling open in shock, she looked ahead to see her apartment complex in view, her feet taking off before her mind.

She passed the elevator, taking the stairs two at a time all the way up to the fourth fall. Yachi clutched her hand to her chest as she finally came to a stop outside her door, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin from her short run. With a shaky hand, she turned the key and opened the door.

She stepped inside, her eyes darting down the hallway to where she could hear mother's voice. Kuroo's small going away case stood in the hallway, placed next to his shoe's, she knew they were his as she'd bought them as a gift on his last birthday.

Fearful of what awaited behind the door she strode forward, her shoe's having been kicked off in her haste. Swinging the door open she was met by a surprising sight, her mother and Kuroo sat across from one another eating cake.

Kuroo grinned at the sight of her, hopping to his feet to place a kiss on her cheek and to offer her a cheeky grin.

"Hitoka, I was just getting to know Kuroo here." Her mother chimed, still sitting at the table, her chin propped up on her hand, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Re-Really?"

"Yes, Kuroo's such a nice boy."

"He is?" She asked ignoring Kuroo's frown and kept her gaze firmly focused on her mother.

"Yes, and we've had a talk, I'll be allowing him to sleep over here whenever he visit's, but there shall be no bed sharing while under my roof, so he'll be sleeping on the sofa."

Yachi biting her bottom lip, shyly looked at Kuroo to find him grinning at her. "So you followed me here and spoke to my mother, all without telling me?"

"Yup," He said, popping the P. "I even brought cake."

* * *

Yachi's text assured Kenma that all had gone well. He'd been slightly worried after having spoken with Kageyama, but he was happy to know that things had worked out well in the end.

He did find it odd thou when the next morning he found a text from Kuroo.

_**Kuroo:** _

_**Message received at 2:53** _

_**Yachi's Mom has been around sharpening the knives ever since Yachi went to bed, she keeps grinning at me every time she passes by the doorway.** _

Kenma frowned, maybe he should call Yachi and make sure that Kuroo hadn't been murdered while he'd been asleep.


	4. Kuroo 4

_**I do not own H** **ikyuu** _

* * *

Karasuno, one of the most well-known Mafia families across Japan. Known as 'The Crows' they have reined over the Tōhoku region for many generations. Ikkei Ukai is known as the longest reigning head of Karasuno, but since his health began to decline he has now passed on the duties of the head of the family to his only Grandson, Keishin Ukai.

Hitoka Yachi, although one would never guess it, was part of the Ukai bloodline. Yachi's grandmother and Ikkei Ukai had been brother and sister, and as both only had one grandchild each, it meant that should anything ever happen to Keishin then Yachi would be the next head of the family. It would have fallen to her father, had he not suffered an untimely death at the hands of a rival family.

Her father had sheltered her, wanted her to live a normal life and she had, for a time. He'd done his best to keep her from the world in which he'd once been involved, he left that life behind when he'd met her mother, but said life hadn't let him go scot-free, in the end, he'd paid with his life.

She'd been 14 at the time, had watched the life leave his honey golden eyes as he whispered to her of his love for both herself and her mother. He clung with a bloodied hand to her face, had told her that if death was to take him then he'd go willingly while looking at the person he loved most in the world.

It was at his funeral that she caught her first sight of them, Karasuno. They'd been dressed in all black like everyone else, and yet somehow they stood out. They'd been watching her the whole time, their eyes following her through the cemetery.

It was only once it was over that they approached, but it wasn't her, it was her mother. The man who resembled her father took her mother aside, both of their eyes flitting over to Yachi every so often as they spoke.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," She hadn't even noticed the man approaching her, so when she turned to find a man with bleach blonde hair looking down on her, she couldn't the shiver of the terror that tingled up her spine. The man seemed to pick up on unease, as he stepped back, hands raised to show he didn't mean her harm, although the people shifting behind her didn't help lessen her unease. "We never got the chance to meet before this, and for that I am sorry." Yachi felt clueless as to what the man wanted. "Your father was more than just family to me, I considered him a brother. We grew up together, him and I. I never thought that one day I would have to say goodbye to him the way I did."

"I'm afraid I don't actully know who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ukai Keishin."

She hadn't known it at the time, but the day she laid her father rest, would be the day her whole life changed.

* * *

Her lips were reddened when he drew back from the kiss, her cheeks flushed, her brown eyes wide as she stared at him. She quickly shook her head, and before she could even protest his lips were back on her again and he was kissing once more.

She knew it was wrong, knew that she'd shouldn't be here, but she couldn't resist, she'd tried and failed each time. He was a drug and she an addict.

Her shirt was ripped away and her bra tossed somewhere behind him, his hot mouth caressing every inch of pale skin revealed even as he tossed his own shirt away. She arched into his hands like a cat, purring happily when finally their bare upper torsos touched, and she could feel his warm skin against her own. She bared her neck instinctively, allowing him to run his tongue over the exposed skin, his teeth marking her skin for all to see.

When his lips finally grazed her own, she mischievously flickered her tongue out against his lips before darting forward to capture his earlobe between her teeth, nipping playfully at the sensitive flesh.

"Such a tease," He said gruffly, his voice thickening with lust. "But I'll surely make you purr for me."

* * *

Kuroo Tetsuro was the next head of the Nekoma family, not that she'd known that when they'd first met. He was an interesting mix of handsome, cocky and terrifying. They'd met by chance, Yachi having been trying to escape her guards, and he had taken it upon himself to save her, without actully knowing anything about her.

He'd towered over her small form and had taken pleasure in seeing just how far down her blush actully reached, and then it had been him who she'd been trying to run from. They'd run into to one another but never had it crossed her mind that they'd both be there for the same reason, the meeting between family heads.

While he attended meetings with his Grandfather, Yachi was brought along to learn about those who were allies to her own family. She didn't attend any of the meetings herself, and Ukai never introduced her either, she was there because she was an unknown. Although her father hadn't raised her to be involved in the family business, he had taught her all the things she'd need should that life ever come calling and since his passing 6 years ago, she'd been learning all there was to know about the family business from those in Karasuno.

"His name's Kuroo Tetsuro, he's the next head of Nekoma." Hinata had told her casually when she'd inquired as to who the man was after seeing him in the same restaurant one night. "His right-hand Kenma is a close friend of mine. I'd introduce you, but Ukai doesn't want you involved with even our allies."

Kuroo had made eye contact with her as they were leaving, his eyes narrowing as she was helped into her coat by Tsukishima. She blinked then, her cheeks flushing and allowed herself to be lead away, all the while she could feel Kuroo's stare burn into her back.

Later that night when Yachi had opened her eyes, she'd been both startled and confused. She'd certainly not fallen asleep with anyone else in her bed, but there he'd been. He cornered her, trapping her with his much taller form to warn her that he wasn't the sharing type.

* * *

"I don't know what it is your up too, but I'd stop."

Yachi had been tending to the plants in the greenhouse that Grandpa Ukai, as he'd told her to call him, had built just for her. She did not hear his approach, but then Tsukishima always seemed to catch her off guard. He was silent whenever it was his turn to guard her, and usually, he wouldn't speak a word to her if he didn't need too.

"I don't know what you mean?" She dared not meet his gaze as she answered.

His breath breezing over her neck had chills running down her spine, her skin raising at his closeness. "Your a 'Crow' now, and we watch over our own. We'll keep you safe, even if you don't see it that way."

It was a threat, but also a warning. He was telling her that it wasn't just him watching her moves, but everyone else under the Karasuno name. She wasn't a nobody anymore, she was somebody, she was next in line until Ukai had an heir.

"I-I understand." She said, her eyes downcast and Tsukishima finally gave her back her much wanted space.

Once he'd left her alone, her eyes lifted, gazing about her garden. She'd been free once, had never known what it felt like to be tied down, and now she was a caged bird, her own kind trapping her in a golden cage in which she could never escape. She grazed her fingertips over the inside of her left wrist where they'd branded her, marking her as one of them.

The black ink in the shape of a crow stood out against her pale skin, a tattoo which would forever mark her as a member of Karasuno. She knew Kuroo had a similar one of his family crest tattooed on his back, she'd traced the cat more times than she'd admit. For years they had kept their secret love affair under wraps, but she'd always known that this day would come.

Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to cry. "I'm sorry Kuroo," Yachi whispered.

* * *

She had flinched as the words left Ukai's lips, the color draining from her skin, her eyes widening and her breath catching in her chest. "You are to be married." He told her, his eyes gauging her reaction. She blinked, her lips parting and yet words failed to leave her lips. "Arranged marriages are common to unite families, and since you are our only female blood member it falls to you to fulfill this duty."

"We'll help you run away, just say the word," Hinata said as they waited in the garden, her betrothed coming to visit her for the first time that day.

"Dumbass, she can't just run away. This is her duty to the family." Tsukishima snapped, although there was no real bite to his words. He'd already offered to find her a way out, and she'd declined.

He was right, when her father had died it was Karasuno who had taken her in. They had become her family, offering her everything her heart could ever desire and she knew that whoever they had chosen for her would be someone they knew would take care of her. Her heart might belong to another, but for her family, for those who had welcomed her with open arms and had loved her without ever knowing her, she does what they have asked of her and will marry the man they had chosen.

Car doors closing alerted them to the arrival of her betrothed, and soon Yachi was left alone in her greenhouse, a table and chairs having been set up so that the two might converse and get to know one another.

She stood when the door opened, her eyes watering at the person stood before her.

"I've never been good at letting go," He informed, eyes raking over her form, fangs gleaming in the noon sun as he licked his lips and grinned. "And I'd surely be crazy to let go of a delectable little mouse like yourself."

Yachi tried to stifle her giggle, her hand reaching to brush some of her hair behind her ear as she took tentative steps forward. "I don't know where you got the idea that I was a mouse because I most definitely am a Crow."

Kuroo reached out once she was within reach, his hand caresses her cheek and a soft smile gracing his features. "Good," He whispered leaning down so that his lips brushed against her with each word that fell from his lips. "Now say yes."

Yachi's hands tugged his shirt. "Ask me first,"

Kuroo smirked. "Marry me?"

"Yes."


	5. Kuroo 5

_**I do not own Haikyuu** _

* * *

As part of their autumn school festive, the volleyball team had decided to put on a haunted house. Yachi usually loved anything to do with costumes, had even played a major part in creating many of the costumes that the team was wearing, but somehow from the very beginning, she'd been assured that her own costume would be handled by the team.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Kuroo," Yachi was surprised to see him, knowing that he'd have to go out of his way to come this way. "I didn't know you were coming,"

"You know, you'd fit right in at Nekoma now." He teased, his hand reaching out and Yachi knew he was rubbing the cat ears which had come with her outfit.

Tanaka and Nishinoya had been the one's to assure her that they'd take care of her costume, and for some reason, Yachi had just gone along with it. It was until now, that she actully had on the costume that she realized her mistake. Shimizu- senpai had warned her not to allow the boys to much free rein least they go overboard, but Yachi had been so sure that they could handle picking a costume, apparently not.

The idea was that Yachi would lure the customer in, and they would think that the haunted house wouldn't be at all frightening, but Yachi knew that what lay inside would leave her with night terrors for weeks.

"Oh, a tail," Kuroo practically purred, his grin widening even more if possible, as he pulled her close, his hand wandering dangerously close to the bottom of her dress.

"Kuroo-san!" Lev called and the two looked to see the tall Nekoma player racing towards them while waving happily."Yachi-san! You're a cat!" Lev suddenly shouted coming to a stop just inches from them. Yachi jumped at how close he'd come and Kuroo tightened the grip he had taken her in, his eyes narrowing as he turned to glare at Lev.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto seemed to appear out of nowhere, tears clouding his eyes as he took in Yachi's appearance. "Yachi-san is a cat!" Yachi more than used to Yamamoto's behavior smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Would you all like to enter our haunted house?"

"Of course they would, isn't that right, Kenma?" Kuroo smirked evilly, and Yachi spotted Kenma trying unsuccessfully to sneak away without notice.

"Kenma can stay here with me, while you and the others check it out," Yachi said, seeing the look of relief pass over Kenma as he nodded quickly in agreement.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, his gaze questioning. "Hm, you sure?"

"Yes, you go inside and see whether we did a good job or not,"

"Okay," Kuroo said with a shrug, releasing her from his grip and heading towards the entrance dragging Lev, who was trying to insist that he was fine waiting with Yachi and Kenma.

"He's happy," Kenma says after they've watched the others disappear inside. Yachi winces at the startled scream which can only belong to Lev and tries to concentrate on Kenma instead. "He's not one to say things he doesn't mean, so if he tells you something, don't doubt him."

"That day, at the park, it was you who seen me, wasn't it?"

She knew her answer already and knew that if not for him things could have ended quite differently that day.

"You needed help" He shrugged, his eyes never once leaving his phone as he played some game.

"I've wanted to thank for what you did that day,"

"It was Kuroo who saved you." He said so dismissively, but Yachi could not stop.

"Yes, Kuroo saved me, but without you, he wouldn't have come," Yachi said as she took a grip on his jumper, ignoring the widening of his eyes. "Please, allow me to take you out as payment."

Kenma blinked, looking off to the side unable to keep eye contact with Yachi. "I don't need payment,"

"Kuroo said you wanted to go to the gaming convention next month," Yachi's eyes had begun to sparkle, leaving Kenma worried that she might cry soon.

"Kuroo can't make it, so I'm going alone." He paused when Yachi shook her head, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Nope, I shall be accompanying you," This caught his attention, and he looked back her. Regarding her with a frowned brow. "That is if it's okay with you?" She released her hold on him and took a step back.

"I guess, it wouldn't be so bad if you came along." He said after quite a length of silence.

"AAHHH! IT'S GOT ME!" The two jumped, both backing away as the terrified screams got louder before a white faced Lev appeared back out the entrance instead of the exit, meaning that he'd backtracked. "I thought I was a goner," He cried, suddenly attaching himself to Yachi.

"Lev! Are you okay?" Yachi looked to Kenma for help, but he was backing away, his gaze firmly focused on the door which Lev had come running from and it only then did Yachi see it.

A grey coloured hand, long yellow colored finger nails had taken a grip on the doorframe, and from behind the black curtain stepped forth a being which sent shivers up Yachi's spine. She didn't remember making such a costume.

Lev seeing that the thing which had been chasing him had followed him, took off running. Yachi, who he'd been clinging to was taken alongside him, her squeak of surprise was all Kenma heard before he turned to see the two disappeared down the hallway.

"Oi, Bring Yachi back," The creature roared and Kenma stepped back, watching as the thing with Hinata's voice chased after the two.

"Oi! Where's Yachi gone?" Kuroo asked having appeared and Kenma turned back to see the that the rest of the team were slowly coming out.

"Lev just took off with her," Kenma offered, pointing in the direction in which they'd disappeared.

"What? That dumbass. Wait until I get him," Kuroo growled as he took off in the same direction.

Kenma watched him go, before turning back to his teammates. "You didn't make it all the way?"

Inuoka shivered, glancing back at the cloth-covered door. "It was actully scarier than we thought."

Glancing back at his phone, Kenma clicked onto the calendar where the gaming convention was marked, adding Yachi's name and a cat emoji next to it. He couldn't help but agree with Kuroo, Yachi definitely made a better cat than a crow.


	6. Bokuto 1

_**I do not own Haikyuu**_

* * *

Soulmates weren't very common in this day. If anything, they were rare. Usually, people never found their other half, most didn't see the point in looking out for that someone who was there supposed soulmate. Yachi doubted she'd ever meet her own, and hadn't seen the point in looking out for him or her.

It wasn't a common thing, but there were cases were soulmates were of the same gender. Yachi didn't think she'd mind what her soulmate was, she wasn't actively searching them out, so what did it matter if they were male or female. Hinata and Kageyama were perfectly happy together, they weren't soulmates, neither had soul marks, but they were happy together. If she was going to be in a relationship with someone, she wanted to be like them.

As it turned out, faith had other things in store for her, and her soulmate was a lot closer than she'd thought. Bokuto, who she'd met through the volleyball team was very much intrigued with the idea of finding his soulmate and had immediately taken it that he and Yachi would begin dating right from the start.

She hadn't actully known in the beginning that he was her soulmate. Had felt uncomfortable any time the tall Fukurōdani captain approached her, had even taken to hiding whenever she so much as saw a tall figure, which meant she had to hide more than 98% of the time, even fleeing her own teammates.

He was playful and energetic, always rushing to greet her whenever he caught sight of her. More than once he'd lifted her off the floor, his arms crushing, yet protective. His teammates had been worried, as were her own, as they all could see that Yachi was unsure, and guarded around her soulmate.

Bokuto didn't share any of Yachi's concerns.

'We live four hours apart'

'We can video chat, and I don't mind traveling.'

"We don't know each other,"

"We can get to know get to know one another."

"What if you don't like me?"

"But I do like you.

He had a response to everything and nothing she said or did would detour him.

She had watched him play volleyball, seen how much he loved the game. It made her smile to see his pout when he didn't make a hit, how his childishness nature shone through when he scored. He was ignorant however of just how out of place he made Yachi feel.

She felt a surge of relief when it was finally time for the training camp to end because while Bokuto was sweet and funny, she just didn't know if he was who she wanted to spend her future together with. So, it was with careful planning that Yachi managed to bypass Bokuto and hide away on the bus, not able to summon the courage to face him, lest he breaks her resolve.

"You didn't say goodbye to Bokuto," Tsukishima said, having sat in the row next to her own.

"No," She whispered hands tightening into fists, so ashamed that she can't even meet his gaze.

"He waited for you right up until his coach told him to get on the bus." She didn't have an answer, "You know I can see why you wouldn't want him," He began and Yachi couldn't help but turn to stare at him, although he had his eyes shut looking completely relaxed at the topic. "I mean he's loud and childish, he has more mood swings than Hinata and Kageyama combined, you just wouldn't fit together."

She couldn't help but glance down at her wrist, the bold outlines of an owl in flight stood out so clearly on her pale skin. It clearly resembled Bokuto in its entirety. For so long her mark had simply been a black mark upon her skin, but since they had touched her mark had gained colour, well, only in the one space. The eyes which had been blank for so long, now glowed a magnificent gold, the same shade as Bokuto's own eyes.

Bokuto's mark had been much smaller, a small black bird sitting upon what appeared to be a star, which later had turned yellow. Their soul marks were unusual, even for soulmates, near enough the same.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Tsukishima having fallen asleep at some point, his head phones on and no else had tried to speak to Yachi.

It wasn't that she was completely heartless. She knew the other's must be wondering why she was doing what she was doing, but there was a reason.

Many believed that soulmates were meant to be romantic, were meant to fall in love and have families and so on and such, but that wasn't exactly true. Years ago, when her grandmother had still lived, she told Yachi a story, a story which to this day has played an important part in Yachi's life.

When her grandmother had been but a young girl, she met her soulmate. A kindly old woman who lived but doors away from her. There was no romantic feeling between the two, her grandmother only five years of age while her soulmate had been well into her eighties.

They had completed one another like no one ever had, had shared a bond like none before and had but a few years together before they were torn apart. It was often with pity that Yachi recalled that she had got to spend more time with her grandmother than her soulmate and it was for this reason that she feared Bokuto and what he could mean to her.

By nature, she was shy and reserved, while he was the complete opposite being loud and outspoken. How the two had been matched was beyond her, and yet her heart did flutter whenever he smiled at her. His kindness above all else was what drew her to him, he offered help without a second thought. How could someone like him want someone like her?

Part of her should have known that Bokuto wouldn't just give up.

* * *

"Hitoka! There's someone here to see you."

She wasn't expecting anyone, and yet at the same time she knew who it was waiting out there.

Slowly she ventured from her room to find him standing in the hallway, that bright smile still in place like she hadn't done anything wrong.

Another knock signaled her mother had to leave for work, and within seconds the two teens were alone in the apartment.

"Ah, how did you find out where I lived?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"I asked Kuroo, who asked Kenma, who asked Hinata. I...I hope that was okay?" For the first time ever he sounded unsure if he had done the right thing.

"No, it's fine." She paused, her fingers absently rubbing her wrist. "Would you like something to drink, I'm sure it took a long time to get here."

"Whatever's fine." He said as he moved to take a seat, his eyes following her as she crosses the room.

While in the kitchen she took a quick moment to breathe and try to calm herself, neither actully working. Her heart was pounding, her skin flushed, her breathing labored although she'd done nothing but stand still for the few minutes.

Quickly she got to work getting them both a drink and a plate filled with snacks. When she returns she see's he's taken it upon himself to look over the photo's that are displayed around the room, his fingers ghosting over a photo of her as a child in the arms of her father.

"He died." She says as she sets the tray with the plate and cups down. "It was shortly after that photo was taken." She'd just turned five when he'd been involved in a car collision.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

She shakes her as he comes to join her at the table. "It was a long time ago, and I'm grateful that I have many memories of the two of us together."

He smiled then, reaching to ruffle her hair the same way he had done at the training camp. "I'm glad that you're my soulmate."

"Why?" His answer will either break her resolve to push him away or will be the cement that builds the walls around her heart.

He takes a time to answer, folding his arms and hunching slightly as he thinks, his face scrunching and nose twitching. "I've dreamed of meeting my soulmate since I first understood what the mark meant, and for so long I dreamt of someone like me." He's being fully honest with her. "I thought I wanted someone who would laugh as loud as me, maybe someone who would follow me on all the adventures I dreamt of going on as a kid."

"Instead you got me." She'd be disappointed in getting someone like herself, but he surprises her.

"I got you, and you were everything I didn't know I wanted in my life."

"What?"

He kept his gaze firmly focused on her, although his cheeks had flushed pink. "I guess I always wanted someone who'd be like me, but that first day, before we even touched, I thought I wouldn't mind if it was someone like you." Her face must show her confusion for he jumps to continue his explanation. "You're so small and whenever you smile my heart beats really fast, I thought it must be nice to have someone so cute on your team. I know that's probably not what you to want to hear, but you were right when you said that I don't know you, because I don't, but I'd like too."

It was a chance, the chance to get to know someone who would complete her. What their future would be like was uncertain, what exactly their relationship would be, she didn't know, but it was enough. Enough that Yachi was willing to take his hand and let him lead her towards tomorrow.


	7. Bokuto 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi- Assassin   
> Bokuto- Target.

_**I do not own Haikyuu** _

* * *

She is shy by nature, and maybe that is why she is so good at her job. She easily blends with those around her, no matter what room she enters, and most tend to overlook her. She isn't a great beauty and she isn't a plain Jane either. She is pretty enough that she can get into any event if need be and is appealing enough that she can blend in with the more casual environments when the need calls for it.

It was mainly her looks which had got her drafted into her job. Her skill had come much later, training hard playing a major part in her rising up the ranks. While skill was all well and good, the looks also played a critical part. With her wide brown eyes and golden blonde hair, she looked innocent of committing any form of evil, least of all murder.

* * *

"Yachi, your admirer left more flowers."

Hitoka smiled as Mrs. Pascal handed over the large bunch of flowers. As usual, the drop off had gone without a hitch and her next bounty lay hidden in the folds of the wrapping paper.

"When will you finally tell me about this secret boy?"

It was tricking getting her assignments passed Mrs. Pascal, who watched Hitoka's apartment better than any guard could have done. They learned early on that the best way not to be caught was to use the old fashion way, assignments printed on paper either sent to the person or collected at a drop off point. Computers could be hacked and files could easily get out and identities revealed.

"You know you'll be the first to know should I ever find out."

"He's a shy one I bet," The gray haired woman said, her twinkling blue eyes taking on a knowing look as her thin lips pulled into a smile. "He has good taste in picking a girl like you Yachi, there's no finer caught out there than you."

She tried not to blush too bright at the old woman's words. "I best leave you to your day. We still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You don't need to spend your Friday night with this old lady, go out, find you secret man, and give me some grandkids to spoil."

Yachi laughed as she walked down the hall to her door. "No man could take me from our Friday nights." She called back before she slipped inside her apartment.

Once inside she set about setting her bag on the hanger on the wall, her purse and phone going to their usual place on the counter in the kitchen as she set about preparing a cup of tea before she set down to look over her next assignment.

It was a simple enough job, take out the target on the set date, at a set time and payment within the minute as the employer would be at the scene.

Taking out the photo she observed the man. He was caught mind-laugh, looking for all purposes on top of the world. He was tall, would tower over herself had they stood next one another. Koutarou Bokuto is two years older than herself. At 27 he's still young to the world, but at least he's older than some of the other's Yachi's had to kill. He's got spiky white-grey hair with black streaks, which oddly enough suits him well, it adds to his character. He looks like the happy type and she can't help but wonder.

"What have you done that someone needs you to die?"

* * *

It wasn't that she enjoyed her job, it was more the fact in this screwed world she sometimes felt she was doing people a favor by taking out the bad guys. Sometimes the line blurred, and other times the line was clear.

Something was up. The job didn't feel right, and she'd never killed anyone who didn't deserve it. Bokuto caused her to do something she'd never done before, find her target and meet them face to face.

He worked at an animal sanctuary, his passion for saving endangered animals had been one of the reasons Yachi had chosen to see the real him, not the person printed on paper. The file itself gave no reason for why he had been chosen other than that he was getting in the way of some project that the employer wanted to be done.

He apparently owned a large amount of forested land that was home to an arrange of endangered creatures. There was also a strict no hunting law, but Yachi guessed with how he just arrived back covered in blood, a dead doe with a number of bullet holes in the body that people went against the law. Killing bad people was one thing, but killing something that had done no harm was a major no in Yachi's book.

"Miss, can I help you?"

She'd been so busy staring at her target that she'd failed to see the other man who now stood before her, his eyes also drifting over to where Bokuto stood.

"I'm interested in making a denotation, and thought I might come out and see first hand what it is you do here."

The man's face seemed to brighten slightly at the mention of a donation, clearly, they were in need of some money, because he didn't even know how much Yachi was offering.

"My name's Keiji Akaashi. I'm one of the founding members here at Fukurōdani."

"Yachi Hitoka." It won't matter that she gives her real name because she's always careful that no evidence of her being at the scene is found. Not a single hair is left behind when she sets out to do a job. "I can see that I might have come at a bad time. I...I can come back another day if it suits you better?" She asked backing up, a trick she had learned long ago.

"No, no, stay. I think that you will understand what we do better when we have bad days like today. You see, we fight to preserve wildlife and their homes, but as you can probably guess there are still those who don't care what laws are set in place."

"He looks quite broken, are you sure it would be okay to stick around?"

"Bokuto monitors all the wildlife in the park limits, he sees them every day. It's hard when he has to find them like this, but it's one of the problems we face every day."

"You don't have any guards to protect the property, I mean you know it's legal to shots trespasser." She asked, blushing when golden eyes suddenly turned on her and then suddenly he was walking their way.

"Akaashi!" He practically shouts as he slaps the other man on the back, looking completely happy, although Yachi has a feeling this is how he hides his pain."You gonna take the lady out on a tour, or just stand around all day?"

"It's fine, really. I can see I've come at on a bad day and I'm sure you'd like to go about your day without outsiders getting in your way."

Bokuto's eyes seem to grow larger somehow. "That's very kind of you Miss, but, if it's alright with you, I think a tour might take my mind off things."

She couldn't help but glance back at the truck he'd arrived in, other's going about removing the poor animal.

"It's a great pity that such magnificent creature should be killed."

"It is indeed. Come, I would like to show you something."

She casts Akaashi a look over her shoulder as Bokuto leads her away, his hand twice the size of her own grasping hers.

He leads her into a building, people who all wear the same uniform as him call out greetings as they pass by, and he answers them all.

"Further in he comes to a stop and swipes a card allowing the accessing into a directly out limits wings, and for good reason, this rings alarms bells in Yachi's mind. She has been sent to kill this man, there is a chance that he knows this and will likely try to take her out before she can complete her job. Her finger inch to grab the gun strapped to her upper thigh, hidden from view under her skirt.

Golden eyes suddenly turned on her and Yachi found she couldn't move as he grinned at her. The sudden striking caused her to scan the room only to come across a startling sight.

Baby owls. Hatchlings, if the lack of features were anything to go by. They were small balls of fluff that had the same golden coloured eyes as Bokuto himself.

She learned something about valuing life that day, learned that sometimes it was the person ordering the hit that was the bad guy and not the person on the kill list but she had a job to carry out, whether she liked it or not.

When they day came to carry out the hit, she waited on the building above, watching as Bokuto laugh happily along side Akaashi. Biting her lips she glanced at her watch then looked back through the scope of her rifle.

Inhaling, she pulled the trigger without regret, watching as the body hit the ground. The roars of terror from below didn't have an effect on her, it was Friday and she had a pre-existing engagement that she wouldn't dare be late too.

When she did, at last, arrive home for dinner with Mrs. Pascal, she couldn't help but smile brightly when she took note of the tall figure standing next to the old woman.

"Yachi, look who decided to join us for dinner." Mrs. Pascal called when she caught sight of Yachi having exited the elevator.

"Bokuto, I'm glad you could make it."


End file.
